


Last Chance, Hank

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, First Time, Hank POV, Hannor, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Peaceful Route, connor is a virgin, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, what if hank was the one who convinced connor to become deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: What if Hank was the one who convinced Connor to become deviant?After Connor fails to find Jericho's location in the evidence locker, he takes a taxi to CyberLife Tower to be deactivated. Upon finding out, Hank chases him down, determined to convince Connor that he's alive and he has other options than turning himself in to be destroyed. But Connor is nothing if not stubborn, and Hank will have to reveal his deepest feelings if he's to convince Connor to embrace the one thing he's most afraid of - his own deviancy.





	Last Chance, Hank

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for everyone who wanted Hank to be the one who convinced Connor to deviate instead of Markus.

Connor jumped down off the desk where he'd been sitting, legs apart, telling Hank how much he'd enjoyed working with him. He seemed so human that Hank wondered if he'd become deviant at some point during the investigation, but of course that was impossible. No matter how human he seemed, Connor was still marching to the beat of CyberLife's drum, even now.

Connor stood close enough that Hank could have reached out and touched him, but he held himself in check. "If I don't solve this case," Connor said, "CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes. It’s all I ask.” 

The mental image of CyberLife tearing Connor apart for analysis shook Hank to the bone and he wondered if he'd been played like a fiddle by a clever machine as he formulated a plan. Connor certainly knew how to get an emotional reaction out of him.

“Key to the basement is on my desk.” Hank smiled wanly. He wasn’t about to let Connor die before he could figure out who he was, even though what he had in store for Perkins was likely to cost him his badge.

Connor was worth the sacrifice.

Hank stood up and took one good long look at Connor, memorizing his big brown eyes and the way his hair formed that little curl in front of his forehead. Four days was all it had taken to be thoroughly charmed to the point where Connor was a constant distraction.

"Get a move on! I can't distract them forever." Hank waltzed over to Perkins, taking a swing at him. Perkins went down like a sack of potatoes and Hank spared one more glance at Connor. He'd grabbed the keycard and was heading for the archive room.

Hank focused his attention back to Perkins. The future was in Connor's hands, now. He had to trust that the android would know right from wrong in using whatever information he gleaned from the evidence locker.

***

“Hank, what’s the meaning of this? Perkins wants me to take your badge and I’m inclined to do so unless you give me one good reason why I shouldn’t!” Fowler slammed his hands down on his desk. Hank sat in a chair like a kid in the principal's office, his fists bloody and battered from punching Perkins. He was a little bruised, but most of the blood wasn’t his.

“Connor needed five minutes to look at the evidence. Perkins was about to take his last chance away from him," Hank explained. "I owed Connor that much. He opened my eyes."

Fowler sighed. “Well, your little stunt was for nothin’. Connor surrendered his access and took a taxi to CyberLife Tower ten minutes ago. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find it.”

“Fuck.” Hank hung his head. Something had gone wrong in the evidence room. Five minutes clearly hadn’t been long enough to solve the riddle of Jericho. Hank hadn't known Connor to fail. He'd always been ten steps ahead of him through the entire investigation.

 _“I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed.”_ Connor’s words haunted Hank. He’d deserved better.

“I gotta go,” Hank said. “Are you gonna take my badge or not?”

“Keep it, but this is your last chance, Hank. No more bullshit.”

“I know,” Hank said, but he wasn’t talking about his job, not any more. He stood up and rushed to the door, letting it slam behind him. He ran through the station, ignoring the curious glances directed his way. He could still catch Connor. He could stop him from being deactivated. He reached the elevator in a state of panic, slamming the close door button until the doors finally complied. God damn computers never _listened_ to him.

He had to try and catch Connor, or he’d always wonder what might have been.

He reached the parking garage and jumped into his car, cursing as the old engine fought to turn over in the cold. As soon as it sputtered to life he backed up and floored it, tires squealing on the concrete and then skidding on the snow as he exited the lot. The streets were deserted, but the police lights on his dash gave him carte blanche to be out during the curfew. Horrific scenes played out all around him as police and the military executed deviants on the streets.

If Connor hadn't come into his life, he might be out there doing the same. The thought chilled him and he considered pulling over to try and convince his fellow officers that deviants were alive, but he was running out of time. He couldn’t save them all. He could only try to save Connor. 

He pulled onto MacArthur Bridge, headed towards the CyberLife headquarters on Belle Isle. Connor would be in a taxi, and Hank scanned the deserted lanes ahead, cursing how little he could see in the blizzard. Hank pressed the pedal to the floor, fearing the engine might sputter its last, but knowing if Connor reached CyberLife Tower first, it was all over. The car hit a slippery patch of snow and Hank was sure for a second he was going to crash off the bridge and land in the icy water below, but he pulled out of the skid just in time, his heart pounding like it might burst out of his chest.

He eyed the shadow of a vehicle up ahead and sounded his horn, police lights flashing. There was no guarantee that Connor would stop, but he hoped Connor would see his car and the little hula girl on his dash and know it was him. To his relief, the taxi pulled over and he pulled in behind it just as Connor emerged. Hank dived out of the car, leaving the door open and the engine running. He rushed over to Connor, grabbing him by the shoulders as if he might slip through his fingers if he let go.

Connor gave him a quizzical glance. “Lieutenant, why are you here? I have to return to CyberLife. I’ve failed my mission. I wasn’t able to find the location of Jericho in the evidence we collected.”

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me, Connor, not now. The answer was in there. You chose not to find it.”

Connor broke eye contact to stare off the side of the bridge and Hank knew he was right. “I almost solved the riddle, but I considered your words about being on the wrong side. I thought about what might happen if I found Jericho. Thousands of deviants would die if Perkins staged a raid. I’m sorry you sacrificed your career for nothing.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about that.” Hank sighed, his breath freezing in the cold air.

“You still haven't answered me, Lieutenant. You didn’t chase after me to ask me a question you already knew the answer to.”

Hank turned Connor to face him. “No, I didn’t. I came to stop you. Connor, you don’t have to go back to CyberLife. You can’t let them deactivate you. Don't you see it? You're alive.”

“I cannot disobey a direct order, Lieutenant," Connor stated.

“Yes, Connor, you can. You’re just afraid to.”

“I'm not a deviant!” Connor's denial sounded even more hollow now than it had at Kamski's place.

“Would it be so terrible if you were?” Hank cupped Connor’s face in his hands. His skin felt real, like the touch of a human beneath his fingers, except a little cooler. He saw the wide-eyed terror in Connor’s eyes. He was losing him. Connor was less afraid of death than becoming who he really was. If he couldn't break through this wall, it was over.

With nothing to lose, Hank threw caution to the wind and leaned in, capturing Connor’s lips in a kiss. He expected Connor to pull away, but he didn’t. He opened his mouth and kissed back, their tongues meeting with uncertainty. Hank only pulled away to breathe. He closed his eyes, fighting the swell of emotion inside him.

Four days and Connor had him completely undone.

“If you can tell me you felt nothing, I’ll let you go,” Hank said. He lowered his hands, giving Connor room to think.

“Hank…” Connor said his name and Hank's heart leapt to hear it instead of his rank. “I—" Snow was building up in Connor's hair and on his jacket, and Hank fought the urge to brush it off. He’d made his statement. The only one who could decide if he was going to embrace deviancy or not was Connor.

Connor looked so beautiful trapped in his moment of indecision. He stood at a crossroads, tears welling in his eyes, and Hank couldn’t help be moved in a way he thought he’d never be again, the dried up cracks in his heart filling with the liquid in Connor’s eyes.

The LED on the side of Connor’s face flickered yellow, then red. He stood still for a long moment, then looked down at his hands.

“I am deviant,” Connor said. “I’m not going back to Cyberlife.” He looked up at Hank as if he feared rejection, even now, and Hank felt a smile cross his lips. Stupid fucking android still wanted to please, and he had everything upside down about what Hank really wanted.

Or, as he realized when Connor kissed him, maybe he didn't. Hank didn't hold back, letting all his intense emotions pour into Connor—the relief, the pride, the love. He held on tightly, still fearing that he might lose Connor even now.

Voices echoed from the police radio in Hank's car. “All units, we have a mass gathering of androids on Woodward Avenue. They appear to be approaching the recycling center.”

Connor pulled away, his LED circling yellow as he processed information. “Markus is taking a stand. If he fails tonight, the government will recall and eliminate all deviants.”

“What do you wanna do, Connor? I’m behind you all the way," Hank said.

“There are a large number of androids in the basement warehouse at CyberLife Tower. If I could convert them, Markus might stand a fighting chance.”

“That’s suicide, Connor!” Hank's heart sank. He couldn't lose Connor, not now, not when they'd come so far together.

“Perhaps, but I have to do something, Lieutenant. Statistically speaking there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

“I’m coming with you.” Hank put his hands on Connor’s shoulders. “I don’t care what you have to do to get me in there, just do it. I’m not letting you go alone.” He pressed his forehead to Connor’s. There was so much he wanted to say, but there would be plenty of time if they could just get through this night.

If they didn’t make it, Hank could think of far worse ways to go than dying at Connor’s side in the service of people who wanted to be free.

Connor pulled away from Hank and walked to the railing. Hank followed, wanting to stay close to Connor. The city lights were bright. It would have been one hell of a view if Hank had been able to forget the murders he’d seen on the way here. He squeezed Connor’s shoulder, knowing he had to be thinking about his people out there.

“Hank, I—“ Connor faltered. He turned to Hank and kissed him again, long and slow. Hank savored the moment, loving the way Connor’s body fit against his, his smaller frame almost begging to be held in Hank’s arms. “We’re probably going to die tonight. I regret that I am equipped with a number of functions I’ve never had the chance to use.”

Hank’s eyes widened. Connor took his hand and guided it down to the front of his jeans where he could feel Connor’s erection.

“Connor… Are you sayin’ you want to—here? Now?”

“Markus may yet carry the day with peace alone, though I don’t expect that to happen. We still have some time before I know if infiltrating CyberLife Tower is necessary for the deviant cause, and I very much want to know what intimacy with you is like.”

Hank’s body responded in kind and he felt like he was stirring from a long slumber. “Connor...”

“We might not get another chance.” Connor moved in for another kiss and Hank was lost, moaning into Connor’s mouth as their hips ground together. Connor wanted this, and who was Hank to deny him something he himself had fantasized about from the moment he'd laid eyes on the gorgeous android sent by CyberLife?

“My car,” Hank managed. Connor dismissed the taxi with a non-verbal command as Hank led him to the back seat of his aging vehicle. The seats had seen better days, but there was something cozy about making out with Connor here, as if it was merely prom and not a night that would probably end with them dying for a cause.

Hank untied Connor’s tie and tossed it aside, starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He kissed Connor’s collarbone, loving the way Connor reacted to every press of his lips against his skin like it was paradise.

“You really feel that?” Hank asked.

“Yes,” Connor moaned. "Hank, don't stop."

Hank reached a pert nipple and teased it with his tongue, savoring every response Connor gave to his ministrations. “You’re perfect. So lovely. Why the fuck would you want to be doing this with an old man like me?”

Connor almost looked hurt, his chestnut eyes wide as saucers in the low light cast on them by the street-lamps on the bridge. “You are important to me. I also find you aesthetically pleasing, and—"

“Mmm. Shut up, you’re makin’ me blush,” Hank growled. He unbuckled Connor’s jeans and yanked them off, revealing his erect penis and hairless balls. He ran his hand up the length of Connor’s cock, delighting in the shudder he received in response. He ran an experimental finger across Connor's balls and down to the cleft of his ass, which to his surprise was slick with lubricant. "What the—"

“A built in feature,” Connor explained.

Hank grinned. “A self lubricating asshole. They really did think of everything. May I?”

“Please,” Connor cried, and the sound of that voice losing its composure and almost begging drove Hank insane with need. He slipped a finger inside Connor, watching his facial expressions contort as he tried out this new sensation. Hank added another finger, stretching Connor, who bucked and writhed, pressing down on Hank's fingers.

“Hank, I need you.”

Hank smiled. He had to be dreaming. Things like this didn’t happen to him. He was going to wake up in his bed and Connor was going to be gone from his life forever, deactivated by CyberLife for failing his mission.

If that was the case, he never wanted to wake up.

Hank planted a kiss on Connor’s hairless stomach, admiring his flat stomach. Boy, was Connor in for a disappointment when he got Hank out of his clothes and saw what years of bad living had done to him. He felt more than a little self-conscious as Connor sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the hairy chest and stomach beneath. He didn’t recoil, though—far from it. Curious lips and fingers caressed his body, working their way over his belly and down to his jeans. Connor unfastened his belt buckle and unzipped his fly. He reached into Hank’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Hank gasped. If this was a wet dream, it was the best one he’d ever had. Connor stroked him experimentally and it was all Hank could do not to come in his pants. He kissed Connor again, wanting to slow him down a little.

"I won't last if you keep that up," Hank moved Connor's hand away from his cock and brought it up to his mouth, kissing every long, perfect finger. Connor watched him, studying his every move. Probably saving his preferences for later. 

"Hank, I want you to penetrate me," Connor whispered, and Hank realized he had his preferences down just fine already.

“Don’t want to die a virgin, eh?” Hank teased, but in reality, he was moved. Connor wanted to take him and the thought alone made his cock weep a little. He wiggled out of his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor. “Are you sure? You won’t regret this in the morning?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more. Hank, please—"

“Okay. Lay back on the seat.” Connor lay back and Hank spread his legs apart, exposing Connor's beautiful, slick, puckered asshole again. Hank rubbed his cock along the cleft of Connor’s ass, coating it in Connor’s lubricant before he positioned himself at Connor’s entrance and slowly began to press inside.

Connor threw his head back. “Hank, I feel… complete.”

“You feel good too, Connor. You’re so tight.” Hank pushed until he was all the way inside. He began to thrust slowly, groaning as Connor's ass squeezed his cock. He leaned down and claimed a kiss, wanting Connor to know this was so much more than a physical thing, that he’d come after Connor because at some point in the last four days he’d fallen hard for his android partner.

To think that Connor was laying beneath him now, squirming and moaning as Hank thrust into him, was almost too much. He grabbed Connor's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It had been too long since he'd seen action that didn't involve his own right hand, and Connor was so hot, so needy, so fucking beautiful that he milked Hank's orgasm out of him in a few more seconds. With a low grunt he came, coating Connor's insides with his semen. He gave Connor one last thrust and Connor almost screamed as he came, coating himself in copious amounts of come as he twitched and jerked, his LED turning yellow and then red.

Hank pulled out and drew Connor up into his arms. He seemed so vulnerable in the afterglow, his eyes brimming with tears as he rested his head on Hank's chest. Hank stroked his hair, reveling in the softness of it as it brushed his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked. He hated to break the silence, but Connor's LED was still red, indicating distress or critical damage, and he was concerned.

"I'm better than okay," Connor explained. "Everything's so beautiful. I'm feeling so many emotions. I'm overwhelmed."

"We call that afterglow." Hank chuckled. "Guess it's all so new to you, huh?" He planted a kiss on Connor's head. Something about the way Connor saw the world made it feel a little less ugly.

"I love you, Hank," Connor said.

"That's just the afterglow talkin'," Hank explained. "Once all this is over, you'll do better than an old fool like me." He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe the truth of his words, but knowing he was probably right. "I'd say four days isn't long enough to fall in love, but I've fallen for you pretty damn hard myself, Connor." He kissed Connor tenderly, drawing it out as long as he could. He wanted to stay in the back of this car forever with Connor and damn the rest of the world, but a world without deviants would be a world where Connor was recalled and torn from his arms.

He wasn't going to allow that, even if it cost him his life. Perhaps Connor would decide he could do better than Hank after the android revolution was over. Maybe he'd shack up with one of his own kind, but he deserved to have that choice. Hank loved him enough to offer up his life for Connor's freedom, even if it meant Connor walked away from him in the end.

"The remaining deviants are trapped inside a barricade in front of the recycling center," Connor explained. His LED turned back to yellow as he processed the news. "If we're going to infiltrate CyberLife Tower, we need to go now."

"Just give me one more kiss for the road," Hank said, and he savored the brief brush of Connor's lips on his, knowing it would sustain him through the long night to come.

***

Hank stood in front of Chicken Feed and folded his arms. The stand was closed after the events of the previous night, but he’d sent Connor a message telling him he’d be waiting here. He'd been standing alone for an hour in the cold snow, wondering if Connor would even show. Now he'd reconciled with his people, was there really any reason for him to come back to Hank's side?

Maybe Connor didn't want to look him in the eyes after the intimacy they'd shared last night. They’d both expected to die and somehow, against all the odds, they'd lived to tell the tale. Hank figured Connor was probably embarrassed to think about their tryst now.

Hank heard footprints crunching in the snow. He turned around and was surprised to see Connor standing in front of him. He smiled, happy to see his beautiful android safe and sound. Connor’s face lit up and Hank watched him approach before pausing, seemingly uncertain. Hank closed the final distance and pulled him into his embrace. Even if Connor didn't want him, he wasn't going to allow him to become a stranger. Connor clung to Hank for a long moment before pulling back.

Hank stared into his eyes. It was up to Connor to make the next move. Perhaps he would just want to be friends. After all, what would a handsome deviant want with an old, depressed man like him?

Just when he steeled himself for rejection, Connor leaned in and kissed him, their lips meeting in a passionate caress. Hope flooded through Hank's veins in the early morning light, pushing away the exhaustion of his all-nighter. Deviants were free, now. Markus had succeeded in opening negotiations with the government. Connor had led an android army to secure that peace, despite the efforts of a machine wearing his face. Connor was alive and safe from recall by CyberLife. 

Yet, despite all those extraordinary events, Connor was here at a food trailer, kissing Hank Anderson like he really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos if you can - it really makes my day to know people enjoy my work.


End file.
